The Alpha's Girl
by tamra pinto
Summary: After MIkan's parents death, she's adopted by Kenji, who turns out to be an abusive father. Natsume is the Alpha of the most powerful pack in the country, the Moonstone's Pack. He hasn't got a mate yet and he's losing hope of finding her. When a new girl shows up in a town full of supernatural creatures, what secrets does she hold? AH! And one more things... They are werewolves!


The Alpha's Girl

Prologue- Running away

I woke up with screaming downstairs, I groaned and put the blankets on top of me again only to the noises becoming louder. "Mikan, make me breakfast NOW! If you're not here in ten seconds you will face Kenji's and mine's wrath!"

Snapping my eyes open, I ran out of the bedroom to the kitchen only to be greeted by a punch in the gut. I dropped to the ground and whimpered. Kenji and Shizune, his new toy, kicked me only to be heard gasps. We looked out the window and saw the old couple next door looking at us with widened eyes and horror written all over their faces. They rapidly grabbed their phones and started dialing what I think is the 911. Kenji looked at us and yelled "Pack your stuff, we're leaving you little bitch!"

I quickly ran to my room and grabbed my stuff in the closet, we just moved in three days ago so I didn't have the chance to unpack. I look around for something valuable but didn't find anything. When I left the house, Shizune threw me into the car roughly but I didn't complain. They got in the car and Kenji started driving like a madman, heading to the location of our new house.

Righ. Now that it's quieter I will introduce myself. My name is Mikan Yukihara but my adoptive father changed it to Mikan Sakura and I have seventeen years old. I live with this monster and the Frankstein's wife who abuse me. I am not normal, I am a werewolf and my _lovely father _(note the sarcasm) is too. My family died in a rouge attack so I'm all on my own, I don't know were my brother is but I think that he's dead but I can never know for sure.

I have long brown hazel hair and brown greenish eyes that look sad and dull. Before, I was cheerful and was always smiling but now, I can't even look in the mirror without crying. I look so much like my mom and thet makes me even sadder.

I was thinking about my family when my eyes fluttered close and I knew that I was too tired to stay awake so I fell asleep.

…

I was dreaming about the Moon Goddess when someone slapped my face. Hard. I woke up instantly and instantly regretted it. Shizune slapped me and pushed me out of the car. "Unpack everything or you're dead!" Kenji shouted.

He drove out of the garage and to what I suppose is a local bar. I breathed deeply in relief. When he was drunk he always got home late and too drunk to do anything and Shizune was too tired to boss me around. Although they are getting late, I don't want to make them angry so I scurried to the house unpacking the things we brought and making dinner for us while theirs are in the fridge. I decided to take a bath and when I lookes in the mirror, I froze. My body was black, purple and green but my face was only red from the slaps I got today but they were slowly fading.

I didn't want to look anymore so I entered the bath tub and sighed. I didn't take a bath in a week and it felt so good. My thoughts drifted to Hotaru, my best friend in the pack, I wonder if she's alive…'Silly, she's Hotaru Imai, of course she's alive!' I scolded myself. I was the Alpha's daughter and she was the Beta's daughter so we saw each other all the time. When my parents died and the pack broke apart, someone told me that her parents died too but her brother survived. I liked her brother, he was nice and gave me candy. They are strong so they must be fine, me on the other hand…

When I stepped out of the bathroom I got in my pj's and went to bed. Today was a long day but tomorrow it's going to be longer because it's going to be my first day at school.

* * *

Please comment if you want me to continue and opinions to what could happen, cuz I'm all ears, I mean, all EYES! Get it, get it... I am such a mesS! *SIGH* Hope you liked it


End file.
